My Love For You
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto...but he's too scared to confess them. Will Naruto ever accept him? What will happen to their love? [[SLASH]] My second ONESHOT! It's SasukeXNaruto FOREVER! Please, please read and review...SxN 4eva!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but this story is sure mine!**

**YAY! My second oneshot! But, I assure you this one is surely better than the last one, or atleast I hope so. This fanfic is for Zee, because she is the reason I'm writing this. And also, this is for Joey and David, two fantastic cosplayers who've now made me addicted to SasukeXNaruto! Well, I love them and I love you Zee! Mwah And here it goes…SLASH ahead, so if u don't like BoyXBoy, this story isn't for you. This is a SasukeXNaruto story…and now all those Sasunaru fans, please read and review! I really want to see if I cant even write SLASH or not…and possible OOC'ness'!**

**

* * *

**

**_MY LOVE FOR YOU..._**

"Hey Sasuke!" greeted Sakura, "Can I talk to you for a while?" Her tone did seem sort of sad.

"Talk." Said Sasuke, not moving an inch from his spot.

"I don't think we should pretend that we're going out, you know? I see you really have grown intense feelings for Naruto. Maybe you are perfect for him! But I don't want to come in between. I just feel that…that…the way you look at him, all this hatred, this anger just vanishes…all this love you have for him…shows."

"So…your breaking up? Because you think I'm gay?" Sasuke replied to that, not even looking at Sakura.

"Well, breaking up. Yes. But because you're gay…NO."

"Listen, Sakura. To say the truth, I started going out with you only because I thought I was turning completely gay…maybe being with you would make me feel better, but now I feel I'm BI!"

"Listen, who cares? Why deny it?"

"It's not me. It's my family. They won't expect me to be gay. I'd be disowned and I know Naruto has no thoughts for me what-so-ever."

"Sasuke! You like Sasuke so much, still you were dating me? Against your will? Against your heart?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. But if my parents have a problem with me being gay, let them. I'm not letting my love grow down because of that. I don't care. I don't deny the fact that I certainly do love him."

* * *

_(Intense Ninja training going on, Naruto and Sasuke)_

"See Sasuke?" Naruto said, showing im another defense attack.

"Yes." He replied back, watching Naruto's every move, having the urge to jump off and throw those arms around him.

"Hey…you listening?" Naruto said as he found Sasuke frozen and not replying, "OI!"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm watching." Sasuke informed back.

"Okay, fine, now this move…"

The training went on, but Sasuke's mind just seemed to clog up more, with a lot more confused thoughts.

* * *

_(scene change)_

"Sasuke!!!" jumped up Sakura, just as soon as Sasuke dozed off for some sleep.

"What Sakura?" he said, still sleepy.

"Sasuke! I know where Naruto sleeps! His room's nearby, maybe you can come there and tell him over there! Surprise him with a surprise!"

"Whatever, let me sleep." Said Sasuke as he went back to sleep again.

As Sasuke was fake sleeping, he thought of telling Naruto, maybe in his own room. As scared as he was, he did go to his room, and that too when Naruto was…shirtless. (o.O)

"Sasuke? You, here?" asked Naruto casually.

"Naruto, I've got to tell you something important." Sasuke said, still very nervous.

"Yea? So important that I can't even be back wearing a shirt…?" Naruto jokingly asked.

"You know what?" Sasuke said, trying not to turn on looking over at Naruto's HALF-naked body, "I'll come later, when I'm ready." He said, as he went towards the door to the exit of Naruto's room. By this time, he had lost all his courage to go up to him and tell him those three words, apparently the three most hardest words for him…

"Hey…wait…I know you're quiet and mysterious, but what is it that you want to tell me anyways?" Naruto said turning him over.

_This is it…it's now or never!_

"Naruto…" Sasuke started to say, with all the might he had, "I know this might be wrong…but…it's true…" he paused for a second, "I—I lov—" but he was completely interrupted to open his eyes, to see Naruto in front of him, his lips against his. Naruto soon broke the kiss off, and said,

"Sasuke! You took too long…I've been waiting forever to hear those words…because…I …I love you too Sasuke, I love you a lot. I thought I'd almost lost you when you started going out with Sakura…but right now you proved to me that…you love me too…I hope."

Both of them just stared at each-other, knowing that what they'd both wanted to know for such a long time…was finally out. They stared more, when Naruto finally covered the distance and kissed him again, a lot more happier to be kissed back by Sasuke as well.

* * *

_(Intense Ninja training again…the Sasunaru style)_

The door outside was locked, Sasuke and Naruto were inside, and Sakura…curious to know what was going on. She used her Ninja techniques to break open the door…just to…find Sasuke and Naruto making out on the floor.

_Maybe such lonely times won't last forever…but something that would last forever is…My Love For You. _

Thought both of them, together.

* * *

**THE END! Please tell me how it is. I was dieing to update it and so I am…at 3:20 in the morning! I hope to get some reviews, they could be flames, I don't mind…just tell me if I can even write a boyXboy thingie…now I really need to go…and get some sleep! I updated three chapters today! Please review and I'll love you forever! PJ-Chan **


End file.
